


The woman who knew too much

by jeminguay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeminguay/pseuds/jeminguay
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of Season 8, Anti-Amelia x Sam (You've been warned) Castiel x reader one shot  such angst much fluff





	The woman who knew too much

You woke up to the sound of the Winchester’s fighting …again. Uuuuuuuuuuugh….You groaned feeling annoyed, this was not the first time they had awakened you with their squabbling in the last three weeks. You rubbed your eyes and dropped out of bed, making your way slowly toward the noise. It felt like it was still night time, but since there were no windows in the bunker you couldn’t be sure. Your mind muddled from sleep, you padded barefoot through the empty library and down the cold hallway. As you reached the doorway to the kitchen you paused taking in the scene.

Sam had his back to you. From his posture you could tell he was more than a little annoyed with his brother.

“Look, if she gets super pissed we can just say neither of us did it, okay? Safety in numbers.” Dean said using his I’m-in-charge-here, voice. You frowned wondering if they were talking about you.

“You shouldn’t have opened it, Dean. ______’s going to be pissed.” Sam complained. They were definitely talking about you. Things just hadn’t been the same since Dean had busted out of purgatory. There was a time when his shenanigans used to make you laugh, but lately the old dynamic between you two seemed off.

“Well, how was I supposed to know whose it was?” His indignant tone cut into your reveries. He was sitting at the kitchen table, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, and avoiding his younger brother’s steely gaze.

“Really? Cas made a huge deal about it when he dropped it off yesterday. You were there!” Sam rebuked crossing his arms over his red and white flannel shirted chest.

You decided to jump in before things got ugly, “What’s this I hear about Cas?” You inquired stifling a yawn. Both of the Winchesters turned to look at you, surprise etched on their faces. Seriously? I shouldn’t have been able to sneak up on a pair of hunters. You mused eyes narrowing in suspicion. There was an awkward pause and then, “Dean, did it.” Sam blabbed with a guilty expression. There was a long drawn out sigh from Dean, “Thanks for having my back, Sammy.” He smirked sarcastically. 

You frowned at their childish behavior. “You guys have been bickering like crazy. What’s with you two lately?” You murmured sleepily. You were seriously getting tired of all the fighting. “Nothing.” Dean replied tersely. Sam shot a glare his way, but didn’t say anything. You stretched causing your back to pop and Dean grimaced. “Do you have to do that every time you wake up?” He asked with a disgusted expression on his handsome face. You raised an eyebrow at the jibe searching his green eyes for answers.

“Stop, trying to change the subject. The point is, that I was sound asleep and you two woke me up at this god forsaken hour with your old married couple bickering.” You grumbled heading for the cabinet where you kept the coffee.

“It’s four in the afternoon.” Dean remarked shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Neither of them seemed to want to look at you. The heavy feeling of being judged cut into you like a knife. When did this happen? We used to be friends. Now we can’t even be in the same room without things getting awkward. You felt the heat of a blush staining your cheeks pink.You had to admit you’d seen this coming. When Cas had saved you from hell, you had been relieved enough not to question his decision to leave you under the protection of the Winchesters. Now that you’d had time to think it over, it seemed like a bad idea. Things just weren’t the way they used to be between you. That’s why you’d avoided Sam and Dean as much as possible. Not that it was a very hard thing to accomplish. They went out hunting for weeks at a time and you didn’t mind being alone. Besides you spent most of your time asleep. In fact, you were already missing the cool darkness of your room and wanted badly to go back to bed.

“We don’t mean to over step or anything.” Sam broke the awkward silence. “It’s just that, since you moved in with us, you’ve been sleeping practically around the clock.”

“We haven’t seen you eat more than a couple of bites of food in days…” Dean continued anxiously. You cleared your throat thinking of something to say. You were surprised they had even noticed. At your silence, Sam and Dean gave each other a knowing look.

“We’re worried about you,_____. You and Cas, you’re family and he asked us to look after you, to protect you…” Dean’s green eyes bored into yours like he was searching for a truth he couldn’t find.

“And we can’t do that, if you don’t let us know what’s going on. This holing up in your room thing has got to stop.” Sam said earnestly. You just sighed. What could you possibly say? You’d just been feeling really depressed lately. Hell could do that to a person. And the way you saw it, sleeping wasn’t all that bad of a way to cope with your emotions. It was a lot healthier than drinking or drugs.

“You know, it’s starting to feel like you’re hiding something…” Dean accused. You frowned, but didn’t bother to respond. Sam glared down at Dean before giving you a small smile.

“It’s just that, you’ve been spending a lot of time alone.” He said hesitantly.

“Like you’ve been afraid of us noticing that something’s off. Well, guess what…we noticed. What don’t we know,______?” Dean inquired impatiently.

“I think what Dean meant to say ask was, is there something we need to know? I mean, is everything…okay?” Sam back pedaled giving you that soulful look you were coming to despise.

“Are you asking if I’m possessed?” You blurted. It was the first thing that had crossed your mind when Dean started accusing you of hiding something, but you hadn’t meant to ask it. Your cheeks heated again, but you stared them down, daring them to admit it. How could they think that? You were in a warded bunker for Christ sake? The place was so anti-demon it was ridiculous. 

“Why would we think that?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“Why the hell wouldn’t we?” Dean snorted with derision. “I mean, maybe she’s possessed, and she’s just waiting for the right time to get the jump on us.” He concluded.

“HA! The right time would have been a couple of minutes ago when I walked up behind Sam and neither of you noticed.” You said sarcastically.

“Maybe we would have noticed if we hadn’t been so busy worrying about you.” Dean ground out.

“Well, don’t you think that maybe Cas would have noticed if his girlfriend was being worn by a demon?” You countered crossing your arms over your chest defensively.

“He wouldn’t notice anything different from the way you’ve already been acting!” He snapped.

“Fuck You!” You spat bitterly.

“You Wish!” Dean snapped back.

“That’s exactly what we mean, ______. You’ve never acted like this with us before.” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah, what’s wrong with you?” Dean started in again still pushing all the wrong buttons.

“Nothing, is wrong with me! I’m doing great. Just mother fucking fantastic, because between watching Cas open purgatory and then losing him when he accidently unleashed the Leviathans, I should be fine. Right?” You chimed your voice dangerously high.

Dean’s face went blank immediately and you could practically hear the words Oh Shit pass through his mind as he thought them.

Exasperated by this you continued in your most enthusiastic voice, “Oooh, aaand then, and then, Dean finds him! Married no less, with some fucked up form of amnesia that somehow turned into psychosis. Let me tell you that, really put me at ease.”

Sam frowned his hazel eyes staring down into your y/c/e ones. You could tell you’d hurt him, but you couldn’t seem to stop.

“But uh-oh! Do you know what finding Castiel didn’t solve? Our Leviathan problem! So, you guys, had this great idea that we could all pitch in to kill Dick Roman, only it wasn’t all of us that did it. It was just Dean and my boyfriend! But still! Everything should have turned out fine….Only, it didn’t. I lost Castiel, again, only this time, my best friend disappears right along with him!” You could feel the grief clogging your esophagus again like acid reflux. Dean was staring down at the kitchen table, but Sam hadn’t moved, so you pressed on.

“Not to mention the cherry on top of my mother fucking hot fudge sundae, getting kidnapped by the King of Hell!” Dean’s head snapped back up in reaction.

“Oh. You didn’t know, Dean? After, you and Cas disappeared, when Sam and I finally had to admit that we weren’t going to get you back that night, we drove to the outskirts of town and checked into a motel room. Next morning, the second I stepped out of that room, Crowley grabs me and transports me to hell.”

“I thought you’d left town on your own.” Sam said defensively. How could he think you’d just leave him after you’d both lost the two people you were closest to? How dare he?! He was starting to look well and truly pissed.

Good, was all you could think.

“But I didn’t, Sam!” You hissed, your hands balling into fists at your sides.

“Your bags were gone!” He continued, irritation sharpening his tone. 

“Well, Crowley, must’ve taken them, then! Cause I sure as hell didn’t!” You could already see the anger receding from his expression.

“Well, in case you were wondering how my extended stay vacation was, it went fabulously! Let’s just say that if Cas hadn’t shown up and pulled me out of there, I’d still be serving Crowley drinks and dinner wearing nothing but a gold studded collar on a leash.”

Sam swallowed anxiously, his eyes not meeting yours. He could be as puppy dog eyed, sorry, and apologetic as he wanted, you decided, that didn’t take away the shit you’d had to endure for all those months.

“Do you know what the worst part is? Do you know what I imagined you were doing while I was down there? Finding a way to get Dean and Cas back from purgatory. Or, Idiot that I am, I assumed you’d be figuring out a way to help me escape from hell. Now, guess what I didn’t imagine, Sam? That you would turn your back on the people who consider you family to play house with some civi, you barely knew!” The venom in your voice couldn’t be matched by a viper.

“That’s not fair,______! You can’t be mad at Sam for leaving me in Purgatory. That’s my bone to pick with him. As for Cas, he doesn’t seem to hold his stint in the nuthouse against, Sam. So, neither should you.” Dean thundered in his deep baritone. You hadn’t expected him to say that, though you should’ve. You felt so raw, so exposed, and you weren’t used to being this vulnerable.

Dean’s expression was bleak. He looked so torn, like he wasn’t sure whether to comfort you or defend his little brother.

“Fine. I’ll try.” You grumbled. You’d never been able to stomach hurting Dean. Issues or not, he was still your closest friend.

“You’d better.” Dean grunted arms crossed over his chest.

For a second you considered leaving it at that, but you needed to lay all your cards out on the table. You were tired of hiding your pain, tired of screaming into pillows and sobbing into Castiel’s shoulder late at night so that the boys wouldn’t hear you.

“Maybe, you were right to be worried. Maybe, I’m not as strong as you are.” You said on a sigh, your voice losing its sharpness.

You could feel Sam looking at you, but you ignored him. Whether this was out of shame and regret for what you’d said or you were still angry at him, you didn’t quite know. 

Dean sighed. He seemed to understand that you weren’t in a good place right now. “I don’t know what to tell you,_____. It’s not like we can just make it go away. All I can say is that I’m here for you. If Sam can forgive you, I bet he is too. And of course, you know you’ll always have Cas.” Dean said carefully and gave you a small smile. You tried to smile back, but you could feel the buildup of unshed tears threatening to billow over and tumble down your cheeks. “Thanks, Dean.” You replied softly and headed back to your room.

After what must have been several hours more sleep, you felt your bed shift with the weight of someone sitting on the empty side. You breathed in the fresh smells of wind and the ground after it rains and sighed happily. Castiel pressed his warm full lips to your temple and then your cheek. “Cas.” You mumbled groggily. “How was your day,_______?” He asked. You could feel his warm breath against your cheek. “It was…fine.” You hedged not knowing what to call your face to face with the Winchesters.

“That’s not what I heard.” He pressed and then waited for you to respond. When you didn’t, he continued, “I heard, that you and Sam…argued. What did he say to upset you?” Castiel asked seriously. You laughed, “Why? Are you going to go kick his butt in my defense?” You felt the Angel grow tense and opened your eyes to try and read his expression. “Are you?” you asked incredulously.

“I don’t like anyone hurting you, ________.” He answered in that cryptic way of his.

“Cas, while I appreciate your willingness to stick up for me, you don’t need to beat up, Sam. I picked a fight with him.” You admitted looking up into his deep blue eyes.

“Why?” He asked looking concerned. You thought about it for a little while, looking for the right words. You reached up and traced the arch of his dark brow with your fingertips. “Because, I guess I still felt like it was his fault that you and Dean were stuck in purgatory for so long.” You explained gently.

“That wasn’t Sam’s fault. Dean and I. We were standing too close to the Leviathan when we killed it and got pulled into Purgatory with it.” Cas clarified, repeating the same explanation he’d given when you were first re-united.

“I know. I know.” You muttered on a sigh. “It’s just…I don’t know. I felt like we were all counting on him and he let us down.” You admitted.

“________, how much has Dean told you about how he escaped?” Cas asked his gaze searching yours.

“Not much. Just that he met a vamp in there that knew a way out and something about a portal…” You trailed off. You hadn’t really understood how he’d done it.

“Dean tried to pull me out with him.” Cas stated. You raised your eyebrows in surprise, he’d never told you this before. “When, Dean found the way out, he came looking for me. And when he finally found me, he told me about the portal. I knew, the chances of Dean making it out alone were scarce, but had I added myself to the equation the risk would have been far worse. So, I let go of his hand when he was halfway in the portal.”

“Cas!” You exclaimed half angry half stunned. “How could you do that?! Do you have any idea how much more broken I’d be if I had really lost you?” You asked him taking his face in both your hands. “I wouldn’t, couldn’t possibly live, the rest of my life without you.” You told him punctuating every other word with a kiss. The feeling of his lips against yours was heaven. I love him. God, how I love him. You thought as he kissed you back. Your lips molded to his immediately and you sighed at the feeling of bliss that washed over you. His tongue ran gently against the crevice between your top and bottom lips and you parted them allowing him to taste you. As his tongue mingled with yours you felt a sort of tingling sensation from how absolutely wonderful he made you feel. As he explored your mouth you noted that he tasted like mint and honey. You sucked on his tongue, experimentally, wondering what reaction it would produce. Cas groaned right into your mouth and pulled you on top so that you were straddling his lean hips. You could feel his erection a little too well through his slacks.

Though he was breathing raggedly and kissing you a little more sloppily, he kept his hands in places a little less indecent than what you were craving. He kept one hand on your waist and gently stroked the delicate skin of your hip with the other.

The kiss deepened and you tried to rub against his hard cock, but Cas wouldn’t give an inch, he gently but firmly held you in place. You had a short struggle for control as your need for him began to block out your inhibitions. Before long, he won and you tried to punish him with chaste little pecks on the lips, but he ravished you with his tongue making you feel more than a little breathless yourself. You moaned into his mouth wanting him so badly you could hardly stand it.

As though he’d read your mind, Cas took your face in both of his hands and slowed the kiss. Pulling away for a little bit longer each time like he was weaning you off his kisses. It was necessary, his kisses were so addicting. After a moment or so he rested his forehead against yours. You both lay there panting, your breathing getting a little more even as the seconds passed stretching out into minutes.

“Did you get my presents?” Cas asked looking into your y/c/e eyes. 

You shook your head “no” as you tried to focus on what he was talking about.

“I saw the box open in the hallway.” Cas told you and then you remembered that Sam and Dean were fighting about a package earlier. Hmmmm…Now you were curious.

“Do you want to me to bring it in?” He asked grinning excitedly. You nodded and grudgingly unmounted your beautiful boyfriend’s hips.

Castiel opened the door and brought in a medium sized cardboard box. He set it on the bed and sat next to it, not letting you peek inside. “I thought it was a present. Doesn’t that mean I can open it?” You pestered playfully. Cas chuckled. “I would have let you if the box wasn’t already opened.” 

Damn it, Dean. Your best friend could be a pain in the butt sometimes. You thought a little annoyed but mostly amused.

“Close your eyes.” Cas commanded and you did as you were asked feeling intrigued.

You felt something cold, smooth, rectangular, and possibly metal in your hands.

“Can I look?” You asked realizing you had no earthly idea what it was you were holding.

“Mmmm…Yes” He decided and you opened your eyes to look at your gift.

It was a picture frame. It wasn’t very big, just the sort of picture you could fit on the small desk you had by the closet.

It had a beautiful shiny silver frame. You ran your fingers along the edge as you looked at the picture. It was your favorite picture of Cas. You were leaning back against his chest and he was actually smiling, but looking down at you instead of up at the camera. Remembering that day always made you happy, you thought as you traced the Enochian symbols engraved around the frame. “What does this mean?” you asked turning it toward Cas. He ran his fingertips over the symbols as he read in his gruff voice, “If I speak in the tongues of Men and of Angels, but have not Love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal. And If I have prophetic powers, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, but have not Love, I am nothing.” His voice was filled with emotion as his blue eyes gazed intensely into yours. “Corinthians 13:1 & 13:2, it’s from the bible. I…I hope, you don’t mind.” His face was hopeful.

“Not at all. It’s beautiful.” You told him and gave him an encouraging smile.

“It’s just that…The word of my father is the first place I ever learned of Love. Other than watching humans of course.” He explained a blush pinkening his cheeks. 

“Thank You, Cas.” You murmured and waited for your next gift, dutifully closing your eyes like before.

This time he handed you something heavy and round. You knew what it was before you opened your eyes. “It’s bubble bath!” You chirped excitedly already imagining the two of you in your tub.

The third thing he handed you, you weren’t at all sure about. 

When you opened your eyes, you laughed. It was a bottle of champagne.

The forth thing he handed you felt a hell of a lot like a box of expensive chocolates…and it was just that.

The fifth and final thing Cas handed you was another box. When you opened your eyes you recognized it as a keepsake box. You looked at Cas for some explanation but he just shrugged. When you unlatched and pushed back the lid you smiled. Cas had stuck some postcards from different places around the world to the inside of the lid, all places you wanted to visit someday. As you examined the box you noticed that there was yet another smaller box hiding in it. You picked it up slowly, a bit of apprehension pricking at your heart and mind.

Before you could open it, Cas plucked it from your hands. He moved to kneel on the floor next to the place you sat on the bed.

“_______, from the moment I met you, I recognized a kindness in you unmatched by anyone I have ever seen. You have a pure soul that is beautiful and so rare. You….understand me in ways I didn’t think it was possible for one being to know another. These are but a few of the many things that I admire about you. I promise that I will always put your needs first and do everything within my power and more to make sure that you live a safe and happy life. Will you, please, marry me?”

And even though you had endless questions, you found yourself saying “Yes”, to your Castiel, because if there was one thing this celestial being had given you it was hope for new beginnings and faith in happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to vent all my feelings about the Sam X Amelia story line and how horrid and ridiculously out of character that was. Also love me some Cas fluff! And who doesn't want to be Dean's best friend?


End file.
